Dance of a Broken Heart
by Peach the Hedgehog
Summary: Deep within the seemingly peaceful night, the sound of crying catches the attention of Prince Klaus. He soon discovers that the sobs are coming from Princess Christina of the Flower Kingdom. At least whom they think is the Princess of the Flower Kingdom.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in Princess Debut.

**AN: I was trying to think of a multichapted fic I could write for Princess Debut, and this turned out to be what I thought of! I once again thank Awesome Rapidash for his support and beta reading my chapters! There will be spoilers in this fic. **

It was another usual afternoon after school and Christy sat in her room looking over her homework assignments for the day. She had Social Studies, English, Science, and Math. She really didn't like doing homework, but it needed to be done. However, this got in the way of things she liked to do, such as playing games and writing stories.

Above all, it was the Math assignment that she dreaded the most. Math was her worst subject and she was already failing the class. She tried to follow the methods that her teacher would tell them, but it didn't seem to help her much.

It looked like a lovely day to be outside. From her window, Christy could see the sun shining down on the grass and the street, and there were some nice, fluffy looking clouds in the sky. The slight breeze that was blowing swayed the grass gently, and squirrels ran around, looking for food.

Christy sighed quietly. "Well, I guess I better get this done," she murmured. She started with English then moved on to Science. After that she went to Social Studies but as soon as she was about to start her Math homework, she frowned.

"Maybe I'll do that later," the girl said softly, putting it to the side.

As she did, she remembered some of the trouble she had today. She had always admired a certain young man from afar. His name was Kyle and he was the school's basketball superstar. However, he was very popular and she had difficulty approaching him.

However, she thought that today would be the day. She walked up to the brown haired Kyle and tried to start a conversation with him. He smiled at her, but two girls dragged him away. Of course, that didn't boost her spirits much.

She tried several other times before then and it almost always ended up the same way every time. Christy would say hi, and ask if he would want to hang out with her. Just as Kyle would smile, two girls would appear and would always drag him away from her.

Christy wasn't asking for much. She didn't admire Kyle because he was a great basketball player, or because he was popular. All she wanted was for him to be her friend that was all. She sighed quietly to herself just thinking about it.

Suddenly, a weird sound came from her closet. Christy stood up in confusion, and started to head toward the closet when it popped open unexpectedly and two figures came tumbling out, causing the brunette to gasp in surprise.

"Ow…" a familiar sounding voice groaned on the floor. The girl sat up, and rubbed her back. She was wearing a pretty pink dress, and a silver tiara that had a sparkling green jewel on it. The startling thing was, she looked exactly like Christy; the only difference was that her eyes were an emerald green color, instead of chocolate brown.

"We did it, Princess!" another voice exclaimed which caught Christy by surprise. "We got here in one piece!" The girl turned her head noticing what looked to be a white mouse that wore a red cape and had pink rimmed glasses over his green eyes. He was also floating and was holding onto a yellow staff that had what looked like a piece of cheese at the end of it.

"Yeah, I guess," the Princess looking girl moaned as she got up. "The landing could have been better but…?" She turned her gaze to the surprised girl, who had been stunned into silence upon their arrival. "Hey, you look like me! You must be the me in this world!"

"W… what?" Christy murmured looking confused.

"It is nice to meet you," the Princess said politely, ignoring the girl's puzzled expression.

"Um… n… nice to meet you too," Christy said slowly, not sure if she was just seeing things or not. "My name is Christy."

"Christy?" the other brunette questioned curiously.

"Well, my full name is Christina, but…"

"Really?!" the Princess exclaimed with a smile. "Then we have the same name! My name is Christina too! And I'm a Princess!"

"I… I figured that with the way you are dressed…" Christy said slowly. She reached up to pinch her arm and winced when she felt pain shoot through her arm. And the Princess and her flying animal were still there.

"And this is my tutor," the Princess went on, motioning her hand to the flying mouse.

"Hello there! Kip Hamoon Stallon the 777th at your service!" the creature said with a bow.

Christy was surprised for two reasons when she heard that. The first was that the creature was talking! The second was that he had quite a long name for something so small. And what a number he had! That must have been a lot of Kips!

"Oh, you were just thinking about my name right?" Kip questioned suddenly, taking the girl out of her thoughts. "Well, you see, it began…"

"Kip, not now," the Princess said quickly. "I know you lose track of time when it comes to your name and it will take all day to tell that story."

Christy found herself sitting down in a nearby chair. "I… I don't know what's going on here," she murmured.

"Oh, sorry about that," the green eyed girl apologized. "You see, my kingdom, the Flower Kingdom, hosts an annual ball called the Ball in Saint-Lyon. I'm supposed to partner up with a Prince for the dance. But, I…" The Princess looked down and shuffled her feet nervously. "See, I'm really bad at dancing, so I ran away."

"Well, I can understand that," Christy agreed, slowly standing back up, but she almost fell down again. "But, what does that have to do with me?"

"It actually has everything to do with you," Kip remarked calmly. "You see, we came here to ask if you would take the Princess' place and participate in the Ball in Saint-Lyon!"

"Please? Will you?" the Princess begged.

Hoping that maybe they would leave her alone, she shook her head. "I'm sorry, I'm afraid I can't help. I'm bad at dancing too you see…"

"Yeah, but I keep getting dance lessons, and I still do badly. Maybe you'll do better than me," the Princess remarked.

"Look I'm telling you…"

Christy gasped in surprise when she saw that Kip flew over and opened the door to her closet. "Don't worry!" he called reassuringly. "Just follow me!"

The common girl watched as Kip flew into the swirling vortex. For a moment, she just stared. She had a feeling that the Princess was going to insist until she did this, even though she really didn't want to.

"Please, will you do this? You'll be doing me a huge favor!" the brown haired Princess begged.

"Okay, okay," Christy groaned. "I'll go."

"Great!" Princess Christina gushed happily. "Oh, but before you go, I need to tell you something. I have an Emerald Necklace hanging up in my room. It is very, very important to me! So whatever you do, please don't touch it!"

"Emerald necklace, don't touch. Got it," Christy murmured. She gazed at the swirling vortex in her closet and with a sigh, forced herself to jump in and the door closed behind her. She screamed as the strong winds whipped around her.

* * *

"No, no! I'm not the Princess!" Christy cried for the hundredth time as a servant, a blue mouse wearing a green suit, handed her a silver tiara. "I'm telling you, I'm not the Princess!"

"You tried this last week, your Highness," the servant remarked, trying to have his patience with the protesting girl. "Come now, Princess Christina. That isn't something a Princess should be wearing!"

Christy shook her head and sighed sadly. To think before she couldn't talk to Kyle, now she had to say she was the Princess?! There was no way she really wanted to agree, but the Princess insisted.

"Come on. Just put that on your head and you can transform," Kip instructed.

The girl stared at the tiara for a moment, and then finally did as Kip told her to do. The moment it touched her head, she was covered in a small flash of light. When it cleared, she found herself in a pretty pink sequined dress in with a red bow on her chest.

"Whoa… that was weird!" Christy gasped. "What is with the tiara?"

The servant stared at the girl oddly for a moment. "It's a magical tiara, isn't it obvious, Princess? That is yours to have."

Christy sighed a little and slowly looked around the room. It actually looked very cute. The walls were covered in a nice pink and white pattern, and there was a mirror too. Nearby, on the wall, a silver necklace with three green jewels hung there. It must be the Emerald Necklace the real Princess Christina told her not to touch. The bed was also very soft, nothing less for a Princess. But Christy just couldn't seem to get comfortable. As soon as the servant left, she looked at Kip and pleaded.

"Come on, Kip! Send me back to my world! I don't think I can do this!" she begged, clasping her hands together. "Please!"

Kip sighed and lowered his paws and head. "That is impossible," he replied. "You can only go back to your world if you have the key that connects the worlds, and the Princess has it."

"What, you mean I'm stuck here?" Christy cried out in alarm.

"At least for now," the white mouse informed her. "It will be for the better if you just resigned yourself to this fact for now. Now come on! We need to get to the dinner party right away!"

Christy said nothing and allowed Kip to open the door of the Princess' room to lead her all the way down to the dining hall. On the way, the girl noticed some guards patrolling the area, but they all looked like dogs or some other animal! And she saw many Princes and Princesses around the dinning hall. Kip claimed it was her job to find a Prince to partner with at the dance among the Princes there.

The fake Princess sighed, deciding she better get it over with. She tried to put on her best smile, but her eyes widened in surprise when she saw the first Prince with his short blonde hair and green eyes. He seemed to be the shortest of the Princes around and he wore mostly blue.

"Yo! You're the Princess here, right?" he asked.

"V… Victor?" Christy gasped out. "What the…"

"Victor?" questioned the Prince confused.

"What are you talking about, Princess?" Kip whispered in the girl's ear. "That there is Prince Vincent of the River Kingdom!"

To say that the brunette wasn't shocked would have been an understatement. "Are you kidding? He goes to my school!" she whispered back.

"But this is a parallel world," Kip reminded her quietly. "He may be just a student in your world, but he is a Prince here."

Christy blinked her eyes a couple of times before looking back toward the Prince. "Oh, sorry, about that," she suddenly said. "It is nice to meet you."

"Same here!" the blonde haired Prince agreed. "My name is Vincent, but you can call me Vince!"

The fake Princess managed a small smile when she heard this. "My name is Christina, but you can call me Christy."

Kip was about to make a comment about that, but Vince spoke before he could. "I see. You know, this castle is really huge! Maybe you could give me a tour sometime!"

Christy didn't know what to say to this. How could she give a tour of the castle? She didn't know this place at all! However, she forced a smile back on her face. "I'd love to!"

"That's awesome! I'll see you later okay?"

The brunette watched as the blonde haired Prince walked away. She wondered if Vince had even more similarities to Victor, like if he pulled pranks or something. She almost always lost her temper with him because of it.

As she stood there, a purple haired Prince stepped forward. Christy quickly turned to Kip, recognizing the brown eyed Prince as someone else she knew, the flirt, Carlos. He was always flirting with any girl he saw in the hallways. However, if he was like Vince, then his name wasn't Carlos.

"That's Prince Cesar of the Sea Republic," Kip explained in a hushed voice. "He was rejected by the real Princess once before. He keeps trying, but has yet to be successful."

Christy turned back to face the Prince clothed in red just in time for him to hand a rose over to her. "Well, if it isn't my beloved Princess Christina. You are as beautiful as ever! I know you are looking for a dance partner. You should have accepted when I asked you before so you wouldn't have to worry, honey!"

"Um, Cesar," Christy started to say, but he acted as though she hadn't spoken.

"I am the only one that is fitting for a rose such as you! Goodbye for now, my Princess!"

The brown eyed girl watched as the purple haired Prince walked the other way. She almost wanted to drop the rose, but she decided to hold onto it for now. Cesar acted exactly the way like Carlos would! That would mean that most likely, there were the same connections with Vince and Victor as well.

As she walked around aimlessly, wondering what the next Prince would be like, she bumped into another Prince who was clearly in a big hurry. "Hey, watch where you are going!" he snapped.

"I… I'm sorry!" Christy stammered in surprise, looking at the black haired Prince. She barely had time to look into his brown eyes and seeing his black princely clothes.

"As long as you are sorry, then there is no trouble," the Prince said before continuing on his way.

"Are you okay?" Kip questioned concerned.

Christy nodded slowly, not realizing that she had dropped the rose. "Yeah, I think so… that Prince reminded me of Lucas though."

"Oh well, he is Prince Luciano of the Garadium Kingdom. He seems to be a bit testy lately," Kip murmured.

The fake Princess didn't respond. So far, she met three Princes that resembled three of her classmates. Lucas was also fairly known for his bad sense of direction. She briefly wondered if Luciano was the same way, when she discovered a lone Prince wearing glasses standing in a corner. The lilac haired Prince reminded her of Keith, who was always reading some book.

"That's Prince Kiefer of the Nezzie Empire, who is known for his great intelligence," the mouse explained quickly.

Christy sighed softly. What in the world could she say to this guy? She never even tried talking to Keith before in her world. Well, she had no choice but to try. "Um, hi," she called as she walked over to him. "Kiefer right?"

"Yes, that's right," he said simply.

"Um… would you like to talk? You see… I… don't have a partner for the ball yet. You?"

"No," Kiefer remarked coolly. He walked away a moment later. Well, he could be a little nicer. But she didn't expect much anyway.

When she caught a glimpse at the next Prince, her eyes widened. His dark brown hair and sparkling green eyes she would know anywhere! His clothes were mostly white, with a red scarf tied to his neck. He looked a lot like Kyle! And from the look of two familiar looking girls, it looked like he was still quite the popular one.

After hearing from Kip that this Prince was Prince Klaus from the Republic of Lamor, she steeled her courage and walked over toward him. "Hello, Prince Ky… I mean Prince Klaus! It's nice to meet you!"

Klaus smiled warmly at the girl before him. "Yes, it's nice to meet you too. You are Princess Christina, right?"

Christy nodded slowly. "Yeah, say, Prince Klaus…" The fake Princess had to take a calming breath before she decided to ask her next question. "Will you be my dance partner?"

Klaus gazed at the girl with a smile, but pointed to his ear. "Sorry, I didn't catch that. Could you say that again?"

"Will you be my…"

The next thing that happened was very familiar. The two Princesses came forward, told her to go away, and dragged the Prince away from her. It didn't matter what this world was like, either way was painful to her for some reason.

"Don't worry about Princesses Lauren and Brenda. They are always hanging on to him to like that," Kip explained. "It's not your fault he was dragged away either."

The fake Princess did not respond. She just sighed sadly and decided to stop looking around then. She just couldn't do it any more.

* * *

Klaus smiled to himself as he stood out in the night air. Other than Lauren and Brenda it had been a pretty good day. He noticed something odd as he danced with his girlfriend Cynthia though, or maybe it was just him. He noticed that while he was dancing Nocturne with his partner, Princess Christina had left. At least, he thought she did. He wasn't sure.

Suddenly, he heard the sounds of someone crying coming from the garden area of Waltz Castle. Confused and curious, the brown haired Prince followed the sounds until he found the source of the sobs. What he found was Princess Christina of the Flower Kingdom on her knees with her face buried in her two hands. Kip was hovering nearby with a paw on her shoulder.

"Princess, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Kip asked, his voice sounding concerned.

"Stop it, Kip! Just stop it!" the girl pleaded, her voice quivering.

"Stop what?" Kip questioned confused.

"Stop calling me Princess! I… I don't think I can take this anymore!" She removed her hands from her face, tears brimming in her brown eyes. "Kip, please take me back home! I can't do this! I… just can't!"

"_Take her home?"_ Klaus thought to himself. _"What is she talking about?"_

Kip sighed and shook his head. "I'm sorry, but like I said before. You can only go back to your world if you have the key, and the real Princess has it. So, you are the real Princess for now!"

Christina shook her head, put her hands back up to her face and continued to cry. Klaus was very confused by this point. What were these two talking about? Was he just hearing things? She seemed cheerful before.

Just as he was about to come closer, to make absolutely sure he heard them both correctly, he heard two familiar voices. "Prince Klaus!"

Before the Prince could react, he found that Lauren and Brenda grabbed him by his arms and began to drag him away. However, he found himself gazing at the crying Princess even as he was being taken away. He hoped that she was going to be okay.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in Princess Debut.

**AN: I would have updated sooner, but I had a case of writer's block. Thanks to my friend, Awesome Rapidash, I can finally update this story. **

_The ballroom was something that could be seen in a fairytale. Shining red tile, golden pillars and many people dancing all across the floor. Dressed in a beautiful pink gown, Christy kept mostly to herself. In a way, she felt like Keith or Kiefer by staying alone. But she had her reasons._

_She knew she was supposed to be dancing in this ball. But she knew that she didn't know how to dance. She didn't know a single dance step. What would be the point in trying?_

_That was when she spotted him. A handsome brown haired Prince with a kind smile. A prince that reminded her a lot of Kyle from her home world. His kind smile was firmly in place as he approached the fake Princess._

"_Would you care to dance, Princess Christina?" Klaus asked as he extended his hand toward her._

_Christy smiled when she heard him ask that question. At that moment, she had forgotten that she didn't know how to dance. Just the thought of being asked by him was like a dream come true._

"_I'd love to," she said happily as she reached out and took Klaus' hand._

_The two walked out onto the dance floor, but things went downhill after that. While Klaus danced wonderfully, Christy on the other hand wasn't too lucky. Her steps were off, and she accidentally stepped on the Prince's toes a few times._

_After making what felt like her tenth apology, the two were approached by a man with a long gray beard and he was dressed like the royal king of the Flower Kingdom. King Crown's eyes narrowed as he stared at the girl._

"_Princess Christina, what is wrong with you? With all of your practice, you should be dancing much better than this!"_

_Klaus stopped dancing and got a thoughtful look as well. "The King is right," the Prince agreed. "I would have expected much more than this."_

"_Well… I…" Christy said nervously, looking back and forth between the two. It was then she realized that the music had stopped playing, and everyone else had stopped dancing. Everyone in the ballroom had their eyes on her._

_King Crown's eyes narrowed as he looked at the girl closely. "There is no way that my daughter could be such a horrible dancer with all of the classes she has taken!" Gazing into the girl's chocolate brown eyes, he added, "And my daughter's eyes are not the same color as yours! You are an imposter!"_

_Before the fake Princess could even get out a single word, she could hear chants all around the room. Everyone was pointing and calling her an imposter and a fake. Tears filled the girl's eyes as she was accused of doing harm to the real Princess, and demanding to know where she was._

_And when she turned to look at Klaus, she discovered that the look in his eyes were anything but friendly. His eyes were cold, and he backed away from her, as though she was nothing more than a stranger to him.

* * *

_

Christy's eyes popped open and she sat up in bed gasping. The brunette put her hand to her chest, feeling her heart beating rapidly against it. Upon looking around, she found that she was once again back in the Princess' room.

"W… what an awful nightmare," she murmured as she wiped away some forming tears. "There is no way that I can do this…"

The door opened and a familiar figure with white fur and a red cape flew in. "Good moooorning!" the mouse chirped, his green eyes sparkling behind his pink rimmed glasses.

The brown haired girl turned her sad gaze over to Kip. "Kip…"

"What's wrong, Princess?" Kip asked, sounding concerned.

"You know what is bothering me, Kip," Christy responded as she got out of the comfy bed. "That and… I had a bad dream." Before the flying mouse could pry, the girl told him exactly what happened in her nightmare.

"Don't worry!" Kip exclaimed. "It's not like the ball is today or anything. You have plenty of time until the Ball in Saint-Lyon! And you're in luck, Princess! You have a new dance instructor! He's the best dancer in all of the Flower Kingdom!"

The girl didn't look convinced. "I don't know about this…"

"You don't have a choice anyway," the flying mouse said seriously as he grabbed the girl's arm. "Now, come on! We got to get to Practice Hall!"

Before Christy could protest, Kip started to drag her out of the door and into the fresh air. She barely had enough time to snag the Royal Tiara and stick it on her head, changing her clothes back into the Princess' dress.

Guards that reminded Christy of dogs bowed to her as she rushed by. Other flying mice scurried around following the orders that the King had given them. The sun's rays peeked from behind a passing cloud, causing the fake Princess to shield her eyes.

After being pulled forward for another few minutes, they finally made it inside what Kip called the Practice Hall. The floor was covered with black and white checkered tiles, and at the side, there were comfy looking chairs to sit in. It didn't take her long to notice that there other people around practicing their dance steps. To her relief, she found that others needed a lot of work on their steps as well.

"Ah, there is new dance teacher, Princess!" Kip exclaimed, taking the girl out of her thoughts. With a small, she led the girl over to a floppy eared rabbit wearing the top half a tuxedo and a top hat. He was shorter than her, but that didn't seem to bother him.

"Nice to meet you, Princess Christina," the rabbit said politely. "I am Tony Rabbit, your dance instructor."

Christy's eyes widened when her brown eyes landed on Tony. "B… but you're a rabbit…"

"Princess, mind your manners!" Kip scolded. "I know he doesn't look like it, but Tony is the best dancer around! I told you that before."

The fake Princess slowly shook her head. "I know you said that, but…"

"Don't worry about a thing, Princess Christina," Tony quickly assured. "Just watch. Transform!" There was a flash of light and when it cleared, a human sized rabbit stood in front of the surprised girl. He was still wearing his top hat, but now he was wearing a whole black tuxedo, with pants added that covered his white furred legs, and his tail poked out of the back.

Tony smiled at the human girl. "There we go."

"Wow!" Christy cried with an impressed look on her face.

"Using magic, Tony can transform," Kip explained.

"I see," the brunette replied. She had to admit that this place was pretty cool. But she still wasn't so sure about all of this. What if her nightmare came true? What if she was at the ball, and she got all of those stares? Would they find out that she was an imposter? She wasn't sure she could handle this.

But as Kip told her after the dinner party, there was no way she could get home. The real Princess had the key to go between worlds, and she was back in her world. She knew she had no choice.

"Well, I am willing to learn," Christy said after a while.

"Good. Let's start with the basics." Tony took Christy's hand gently in his own and began that day's lesson.

* * *

Klaus walked into the Practice Hall, wondering if his partner Cynthia would be there or not. They have been having problems getting their schedules together, so there had been a few days where he hasn't been able to practice dancing. He looked around the room and saw many people there, but the blonde haired Princess from the Marine Kingdom wasn't around.

Hoping that she would show up later, Klaus sighed a little and leaned against a nearby wall. As his eyes scanned the room again, his eyes landed on Christina who was dancing with a white rabbit. It looked like she was just starting out or something, but the rabbit was patient with her as he was giving her the lesson. The brown haired Prince smiled slightly as he noticed a slight improvement.

It was then he remembered what he saw the night before. She was crying in the Waltz Castle garden, pleading with Kip to be allowed to go home. What did she mean when she said that? Waltz Castle was her home right? Why would she need to be back home again, if she was home already?

That was when he thought about what Kip said. Something about the girl's own world, and how the real Princess had the key. What did the flying mouse mean by that?

To try to get his mind off of what he heard, he watched the Princess dance with her instructor. She went through each step as carefully as she could, and Tony the rabbit was giving her tips and instructions as they went. As he watched, he thought he could see a smile on her face.

Maybe he misheard things the night before. She seemed more happier than the night before. Like when they met last night and had that brief chat. But then again, he knew that she did cry that night as well.

But what did those words mean? Did they mean what he thought they did? If so why?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in Princess Debut.

Another day had passed and Christy tossed and turned on the Princess' bed. It was nice and comfortable, but she had problems sleeping. Even though she heard Kip's reassuring words that the ball wasn't for a while so she had time to prepare, that didn't stop the nightmare she had.

When she first arrived at Practice Hall yesterday, she met with Cesar. The Sea Prince had asked her to dance with him. She had declined for a couple reasons. The main reason was that since she didn't have any interest in Carlos back home, she didn't have any in Cesar now. The other was that she was still getting used to dancing, and right now, she felt it would be better learning with her instructor, Tony.

Unfortunately, meeting with Cesar meant that he was in her dream that night. It was similar to the dream she had the other times, only this time the purple haired Prince was there. He offered her another rose as he asked for her to dance, but she declined. A shocked and pained look appeared on his face as she accepted Klaus' proposal for a dance.

The dream continued the exact same way. Messing up on her steps, King Crown calling her an imposter, and everyone demanding what she did to the real one. And the look in Klaus' eyes she couldn't seem to forget.

The brunette told herself over and over that Klaus wouldn't be that cold. It was just a nightmare and nothing more than that. But it didn't help the guilt she felt in her heart. She was lying to everyone, saying that she was the real Princess. Just how much longer could she keep it up?

"Goooooooooooooooood morning!" Kip's voice called as he came through the front door of the girl's room.

Christy groaned a little as she sat up in the bed. She knew she wouldn't be getting any more sleep now that the Princess' tutor arrived. "Could be better," she murmured. She rubbed her eyes and then looked at the flying mouse that had a big smile on his face. "You seem to be excited. Is there something going on?"

"Yes! The Traveling Market is going to be at Samba Square for a few days," Kip replied. "Do you want to go?"

Christy looked confused at first. If she went did that mean that there would be no dance practice today? After thinking about it for a moment, that didn't seem too bad. She needed some time to relax after all! She allowed herself to smile a little. "Sure, why not?"

"Great!" Kip said happily.

The brunette slipped out of bed and walked over to the dresser where she left the Royal Tiara. She picked it up and slipped it on her head, changing her clothes to the Princess' dress. She had to admit that it was convenient. All she had to do was put on the tiara, and it changed her clothes. With that, she was ready to go.

* * *

Christy was amazed when she reached Samba Square. It reminded her of what she had seen in video games and fantasy movies. It wasn't like a shopping mall that she had seen in her world. Most of the buildings were made of either wood or brick. Some of the stores had glass windows, allowing people to see inside and look at their wares. Because the traveling market was here, there were several booths and stalls, like some sort of bazaar was going on.

Of course, not all of the buildings were stores. Even though most of them were, there were those that were actually the homes that people lived in.

"Wow, so many places," Christy murmured looking around. "Which place should we go to?"

"Over here," Kip answered. Taking the girl's hand in his white paw, he led her to a building that had a wooden sign over the door that read Quickstep Accessory Shop.

"An accessory shop?" the fake Princess questioned, eyeing the creature beside her.

"Yes. All of the accessories are magic, and you get a new outfit when you wear them," Kip explained. "Even if you have a partner, you can't go to the ball without a pretty dress to wear."

Christy found herself puzzled again. Wasn't the dress she was wearing now pretty enough? And there was one other little thing. "But, I don't have any money for an accessory."

"Nothing to worry about," Kip told her. "I'll be getting whichever one you want. You see there is an old tradition here. People can buy stuff for the Princess, but they can't shop on their own."

Even though that sounded like a weird tradition, in some ways she was grateful for it. Taking a deep breath, Christy opened the door to the shop, ringing the bell. This caught the attention of a blonde haired woman, wearing and old traditional brown and white dress. She smiled when she saw the pair entering her store.

"Welcome! Pick whatever accessory you like!"

Christy smiled as she looked around the store. There were many different accessories on the shelves; bracelets, necklaces, ribbons, and even hats. Among them, one accessory stood out more than the rest.

Christy moved on the wooden floorboards over to a shelf and picked up a black hat. There was a purple ribbon tied above the rim of the hat, there was a big crescent moon on the front of it and the tip of the hat was bent over.

"Ah, you have a good eye," the woman said as she walked over to where Christy was standing. "That accessory is the Witch's Hat."

"Witch's Hat," the brunette repeated, looking it over. After a few more seconds, she turned her attention over to Kip. "So, if I put this on, I'll be in a witch costume?"

"That's right," Kip answered with a nod of his head. "Is that the accessory you want, Princess?"

Christy quickly nodded her head. "Yes, it is!" She had always loved magic and witches in general, so she thought it would be cool to have something that put her in a witch outfit.

Kip smiled and flew over to the owner, so he could pay for the girl's purchase. But not long later, a voice rang out in the store. "Hey, I wanted that! I've been saving up my allowance for three months!"

Christy turned her gaze to the girl that arrived. She had long pink hair that was put in pigtails, wore a light purple dress and her eyes were violet in color. Just like the Princes, she recognized this girl. And she wasn't sure if the girl was telling the truth or not. Even still, she couldn't help worrying a bit.

"Well, I can always get something else," she murmured.

"Like I want anything you had your hands on!" the girl said angrily as she stormed out of the store.

Kip flew over to the brunette and shook his head. "Do not worry about it. That's just Isabel. She's been causing a bunch of trouble."

"She does lie a lot," the shop owner admitted, with a thoughtful look on her face. "I agree with Kip. I wouldn't worry about it."

"_Wow… when it comes to the people here, not much about them has changed," _Christy thought to herself._ "That girl looked a lot like Bella, and she goes around lying too. No one really believes her since she lies so much."_

After a few seconds, the girl went into the changing room, and took off the tiara. Then she placed the Witch's Hat on her head. As soon as she did, she was dressed in a black dress, with a purple sash around her waist that also had a small black cape draped around her shoulders. She was wearing long black socks and black shoes.

"Wow," she murmured as she looked at herself in the mirror that was in the changing room. She figured if there was something in this world she could easily get used to, this was it.

"All set, Princess?" Kip's voice asked on the outside.

"Yep, I am!" Christy smiled as she walked out of the room, unaware at the time that she left something behind.

* * *

Still in the witch outfit, Christy finally made it back to Waltz Castle. She figured that now would probably be the time to go back to wearing the Princess dress. But that was when she realized that something was wrong. She looked at her hands, but didn't see it there. She turned her gaze to Kip. "Hey, Kip. Have you seen the tiara?"

"Don't you have it, Princess?" Kip questioned.

"No, I don't," Christy said worriedly. "I must have left it back at the accessory shop!"

"Then we have to go back!" the mouse cried. "You can't go into the Princess' dress without that tiara!"

The two of them started to make their way back to the square. On the way, they saw a familiar lilac haired Prince. "Kiefer!" Christy exclaimed the moment she saw him.

Kiefer titled his glasses as he looked the girl over. It probably had to do with the witch's dress she was wearing. Luckily, he decided not to question her on it. "Is there something wrong?" he asked. "You look so flustered."

"I left my tiara back at Quickstep Accessory Shop," Christy explained to the Nezzie Prince.

"Really?" he questioned. "I saw a boorish girl with pink pigtails leaving the shop a while back. She held what I surmise was a tiara."

"Isabel took it!" Kip exclaimed. "Do you happen to know which way she went?"

"I saw her go to Jive Park," Kiefer answered.

"Thank you, Kiefer!" Christy said gratefully to the Prince.

To the girl's surprise, the Prince smiled and took hold of the rim of his glasses. "Good luck in your endeavor, Princess," he replied as he took his leave.

"Wow, I didn't know Kiefer could be so nice," Christy remarked as she watched the Prince walk off. For a moment, she just stood there, but then she remembered the task at hand. "Kip, show me the way the Jive Park!"

"You got it, Princess!" Kip exclaimed

At first, they were still headed toward the square. But, instead of heading toward it, Kip turned to the left and flew off. Christy followed after him, and soon a beautiful park came into view. Children could be seen playing together, and people sat on benches, talking to each other. In the center of the park was a beautiful fountain with a green statue. The statue was of a horse and a rider. Though it did look really nice, they didn't have any time to relax.

"Isabel! Isabel!" Christy called. She cupped her hands over her mouth and continued to call the girl's name, but she didn't see her around.

That was when she saw a familiar figure standing in front of her. This was the first time she had ever seen Klaus without any other girl hanging off of him. This was true even when she considered Kyle back home. At first, she almost didn't want him to see her in this getup. Sure, being in a witch costume was just for fun, but she didn't know what he would think seeing her like this.

"Hello, Christina!" Klaus called as he approached the girl. For a moment, she expected him to laugh at her. But instead, he just smiled widely. "A witch's dress, huh, it looks good on you!"

"T… thank you," Christy said, surprised by the compliment.

Klaus tilted his head as he gazed at the girl. "Is there something wrong?" he asked her.

The girl nodded her head. "Yes. You see, I was over at the Quickstep Accessory Shop today, and Kip got me this Witch's Hat. I left my tiara in the shop on accident. Kiefer said he saw Isabel heading this way with a tiara when she left the shop."

"I see, that sounds terrible," Klaus remarked. "Do you want me to help you look?"

"I would appreciate that," Christy replied. A look of gratefulness could be seen in her brown eyes. "Thank you, Klaus! Um… where should we start looking? If she isn't here at the park, where else could she be?"

"I think we should go back to Samba Square," Klaus suggested. "Maybe she went back there."


End file.
